<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glitch by pipgreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089715">glitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen'>pipgreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Острова [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>провалы в текстурах</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Острова [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. он не любит аниме</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>музыка и коллажи тут: https://vk.com/wall-92035627_5310</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ожидание — самая дерьмовая часть жизни, Сехун где-то прочитал, что люди простаивают в очередях большую часть своего времени. Его это так раздражает: постоянно смотреть на время, нервно пинать ботинком стоящий рядом мусорный бак, считать проезжающие машины и на каждом чёрном порше вспоминать, как Бэкхён громко чихает.<br/>
Кстати о Бэкхёне.<br/>
Сехун всё время забывает, что его друг дико лажает по таймингам — его приходится ждать по часу, а то и дольше (а ведь на улице не грёбаный май и даже не начало апреля). У него мёрзнут пальцы на ногах — осень выдалась холодной и дождливой. Сехун успевает пожалеть, что надел сегодня лёгкие кеды, а не тёплые ботинки. «Если бы Бэкхён пришёл вовремя», — думает он, тоскливо глядя на кофейню через дорогу — вот где точно будет хорошо, даже в тонких кедах и лёгком пальто, но.<br/>
Бэкхён не приходит вовремя (как и всегда), а у Сехуна от холода краснеют руки и уши. Он громко шмыгает носом, в очередной раз проверяя телефон — <i>этот</i> даже не удосужился ему написать.</p><p><b>[оживший кирпич]</b><br/>
я в кофейне напротив<br/>
платить будешь ты</p><p><b>[fwn]</b><br/>
какого?! что я сделол?!</p><p><b>[оживший кирпич]</b><br/>
я замёрз и у меня чуть не отвалилась жопа</p><p><b>[fwn]</b><br/>
когда отвалится поговорим</p><p>Сехун недовольно фыркает и суёт телефон в карман. А чего он хотел, Бэкхён частенько ведёт себя как козлина: ни стыда, ни совести, ни дня без литра кофе — идеально для любимого худшего кошмара. Хотя последнее можно сказать про всю их компанию — они с Джой тоже всё время пьют (жалеют разве только о том, что часто болит голова).<br/>
Он раздражённо фыркает и бежит в сторону кофейни. По пути его успевают окатить водой из-под колёс проезжающей мимо машины, а ещё он спотыкается прямо на пороге. Сехун с тоской думает о том, сможет ли <i>сегодня</i> стать ещё хуже.<br/>
— Вам помочь с выбором? — бариста за стойкой смотрит на него с сочувствием и мягкой улыбкой. Сехун думает, что имя мальчика с ледяным сердцем для такого не очень подходит — он кажется ему слишком тёплым.<br/>
— Можно что-нибудь горячее и не очень крепкое?<br/>
Кай кивает и что-то быстро пробивает на кассе. Сехун быстро оплачивает и идёт к дальнему столику в уголке. Настроения нет никакого — он устало кладёт голову на стол и прикрывает глаза. В кофейне играет что-то из нового альбома Краша — Сехуну нравится его голос, но для подобных мест он кажется не слишком подходящим. Кто-то осторожно трогает его за плечо.<br/>
— Ты знаешь, что ты ленивый кусок… — Сехун лениво поднимает голову со стола и замирает. На него недоумённо смотрит Кай. — Извините, я думал, вы мой друг.<br/>
Кай ставит перед ним чашку с кофе — от него пахнет апельсинами.<br/>
— Знаете, это было довольно грубо. Есть только один способ извиниться, — Сехун нервно сглатывает. Не хватало только поссориться с баристой левой кофейни и потом всю жизнь тепеть последствия каких-нибудь древних проклятий или типа того (когда не знаешь, где встретишь ведьму в следующий раз). — Не дадите свой номер телефона?<br/>
Кай широко улыбается, протягивая ему ручку и кивая на стопку салфеток рядом. Сехун надеется, что сейчас он не выглядит как конченный придурок.<br/>
— Кстати, меня Чонин зовут. А тебя?<br/>
Позади них звенит колокольчик на двери — внутрь вваливается Бэкхён. У него огромные синяки под глазами и все штаны заляпаны в грязи (Сехун почти уверен, что у него ещё ужасное похмелье и сейчас он будет ныть о больной голове). Чонин протягивает ручку к нему ближе, Сехун теряется перед его улыбкой и быстро чиркает свой номер и имя на салфетке — отдаёт вместе с ручкой.<br/>
— Приятно познакомиться, Сехун, — напоследок говорит он и снова отходит к стойке с кофе. На его месте тут же оказывается Бэкхён — от него несёт перегаром и лицо у него максимально усталое. Сехуну его даже немного жалко.<br/>
— Братишка, ты не поверишь, это просто пиздец.<br/>
— Ты снова подрался с кем-то из-за Евангелиона или тебя приняли за труп и случайно увезли в морг? — Бэкхён на это только возмущённо фыркает, а Сехун заливисто смеётся — он любил припоминать эту историю, когда его чуть не забрали помирать, а в итоге он потребовал бутылку спирта в качестве компенсации.<br/>
— Напомни, почему мы всё ещё общаемся?<br/>
— Я один из немногих, кто может вытерпеть тебя трезвым.<br/>
— Резонно.</p><p>Они выходят из кофейни только спустя пару часов и пять эклеров с шоколадным кремом. Бэкхён выглядит чуть живее, Сехун наконец отогрелся, а дождь перестал лить как из ведра. Расходятся через два квартала — Бэкхён торопится на автобус, Сехун хочет пройтись до дома пешком (а ещё Джой просила купить овощей на ужин).<br/>
— Придёшь к нам в эту пятницу? — спрашивает он, доставая наушники из кармана.<br/>
— Пока не знаю. Тэён что-то устраивает на выходных, просила помочь с покупками или типа того. Может быть загляну, но ненадолго, — Бэкхён пожимает плечами. Сехун кивает, пролистывая последние сообщения с телефона: мемы от Ёнхо, расписание в кино от Джой, мемы от Сыльги, два новых сообщения от неизвестного — их он открывает в первую очередь, скептически хмурится.</p><p><b>[жожин]</b><br/>
ты очень красиво улыбаешься</p><p><b>[жожин]</b><br/>
кстати это чонин из кофейни</p><p><b>[жожин]</b><br/>
извини если напугал или типа того</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Бэкхён. Сехун отрицательно мотает головой и внезапно улыбается.<br/>
Дождь начинает лить сильнее, но сейчас это кажется не таким уж важным.</p><p>Пару недель они просто общаются: смс, звонки, скайп.<br/>
Чонин болтливый, даже чересчур; дело не только в телефонных разговорах — для него ничего не стоит сфоткать мёртвого голубя и скинуть со словами «я после пятой пары». Это прикольно, если честно, просто Сехун не привык к такому. Когда всё так просто.<br/>
Он говорит об этом с Джой одним вечером. Они пересматривают первый сезон «Наруто» и едят сухой рамён — готовить лень и «сухим всегда вкуснее».<br/>
— Тебе не нравится, как он с тобой общается? — спрашивает она, отпивая немного из бутылки (Ханикен был со скидкой — грех не взять).<br/>
— Не в этом дело. Просто выглядит странно. Вот ты пишешь кому-то просто так, без всяких «приветкакдела»? — она пожимает плечами. — Не знаю. Я с такими раньше не общался.<br/>
Сехун грустно грызёт кусок лапши и смотрит, как Наруто в очередной раз затирает что-то про «не сдаваться» и «я точно стану новым хокаге»; не вовремя вспоминается последняя переписка с Чонином — он говорит, что не любит аниме, потому что там слишком много тупых диалогов протагонистов и рисовка стрёмная. Сехун посоветовал ему дрочить на Бэмби (Чонин попросил его отправить своё фото, потому что «ты же лучше Бэмби»).<br/>
— Ну может, у вас хоть интересы совпадают? Что он любит?<br/>
— Америку первой половины двадцатого, фоткать всякую фигню и слать в директ, современные танцы, — он тяжело вздыхает, делает глоток и снова тянется к миске с лапшой. — Вроде прикольно, но есть кое-что сомнительное.<br/>
— Например?<br/>
Сехун заговорщически наклоняется к ней и тихо шепчет:<br/>
— Он не любит аниме.<br/>
С минуту Джой смотрит на него с непониманием и недоверием одновременно. Сехун хмурит брови и мрачно хрустит лапшой. Наруто падает с дерева и орёт.<br/>
— Задумайся, нужны ли тебе такие знакомства.<br/>
Телефон на столе начинает громко вибрировать. Они оба поворачивают голову в его сторону.<br/>
— О, Чонин.<br/>
— Тот парень, который не любит аниме? — Сехун кивает.<br/>
— Он самый.<br/>
— Не бери трубку, — резко заявляет она.<br/>
— Он будет продолжать звонить.<br/>
— Заблокируй.<br/>
— Зачем?<br/>
— Он. Не любит. Аниме. Это весомый аргумент, чтобы с ним не общаться.<br/>
— Но с Сыльги же мы общаемся.<br/>
— Сыльги умеет готовить, это важно. А Чонин умеет готовить?<br/>
— Я пока не проверял, — Джой раздражённо закатывает глаза. — Ну что ещё?<br/>
— Если ты хочешь с ним общаться, зачем ты у меня вообще что-то спрашиваешь? — Сехун уже открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же задумывается: и правда, зачем? — Отвечай уже, он, поди, заждался.<br/>
Сехун неуверенно берёт трубку, пока Джой уходит на кухню — пиво почти закончилось.<br/>
— Ты не торопишься отвечать, — по голосу слышно, что Чонин улыбается. Сехун неловко чешет коленку и ставит «Наруто» на паузу.<br/>
— Тем не менее, ты ждал.<br/>
— Конечно, — Джой громко хлопает холодильником, — Что делаешь?<br/>
— Смотрю пиво и пью аниме. А ты? — Сехун забирается с ногами на диван.<br/>
— Закрывал смену, сейчас иду домой. Прогуляться не хочешь?<br/>
— Не слишком, — отвечает он, громко шмыгая носом. Чонин выдыхает разочарованное «оу». — Может быть, в другой день? Когда ты свободен?<br/>
— Послезавтра крайний день перед выходными. Можем вечером пройтись.<br/>
— Звучит здорово, — Сехун улыбается в трубку и совсем не замечает возвращения Джой. На экране застыла кричащая Сакура. — Где встретимся?<br/>
— Около кафе подойдёт? У меня есть идея, куда сходить, а от него недалеко.<br/>
— Да, договорились. Ты до восьми?<br/>
— Угу. Но приходи к половине девятого: пока соберусь и всё такое.<br/>
— Договорились.<br/>
— Договорились.<br/>
Они кладут трубку почти одновременно. Сехун оборачивается на Джой — она смотрит на него, подперев щёку бутылкой.<br/>
— Что-то не так?<br/>
— Знаешь, — начинает она, облизнув губы, — вы такие сладкие.<br/>
— Эээ… спасибо?<br/>
— Надеюсь, вы в итоге съедетесь и я буду жить одна, — с минуту Сехун смотрит на неё с непроницаемым выражением лица и только потом шутливо пихает её в бок и громко смеётся. Она возмущается — пиво проливать нельзя.<br/>
— Так и знал, что ты просто хочешь меня скорее сплавить.<br/>
— Эй! Если бы я хотела сплавить — не отговаривала бы брать трубку. А так… ну, если вы будете хорошими друзьями, то это неплохой вариант, — Сехун пожимает плечами — посмотрим.<br/>
— Ты мне напоминаешь Уоллеса из Скотта Пилигрима.<br/>
— Только гей-сосед это ты, — Джой треплет его по голове и передаёт новую бутылку. Сехун улыбается и включает серию дальше.</p><p>К кафе он подходит на десять минут раньше, ждёт Чонина около входа. На улице прохладно, приходится прятать замёрзшие руки в карманах толстовки и сильнее вжимать голову в плечи. Сехун думает, что было бы неплохо посидеть где-нибудь — хотя бы в чайной через пару кварталов (хотя там жутко воняет бензином и очень жёсткие стулья, не самое приятное место).<br/>
Чонин выходит в спешке, хватает Сехуна за руку и уводит в сторону одного из переулков.<br/>
— У меня есть один план, и мы должны с тобой его выполнить, — первое, что он говорит, когда они приходят пару кварталов.<br/>
— Привет? Как прошёл день? Спасибо, у меня тоже? — недоумённо говорит Сехун, вытаскивая из кармана зажигалку и пачку.<br/>
— Видишь, ты сам решил все условности, — Чонин улыбается и останавливается рядом с ним — дожидается, пока закурит.<br/>
— Что за план хоть?<br/>
— Сюрприз. Но не волнуйся, должно быть весело.</p><p>— Это просто смешно. Тебе лет сколько?<br/>
— Достаточно, чтобы делать хуйню.<br/>
Чонин бежит по пустой парковке, катит впереди себя кривоватую тележку — в ней сидит Сехун вместе с пятью банками пива, блоком сигарет и бутылкой водки. Холодно — пальцы на руках и ногах мёрзнут, а ещё страшно, что охранники погонятся за двумя нерадивыми придурками или заявят на них в полицию, или повесят их смазанные фотки с камер наблюдений минимум во всех торговых центрах страны, а потом их добавят во все возможные чёрные списки и они помрут от голода, если Джой не решит сжалиться и покормить энергетическими батончиками.<br/>
Чонин убегает с территории парковки. Тележка с Сехуном тяжёлая — он выдыхается уже к третьему светофору и сворачивает в первую попавшуюся подворотню. Тележка с Сехуном чудом не переворачивается, глухо ударяясь в кирпичную стену. Чонин дышит громко и часто, упёршись ладонями в колени. Сехун сидит, вцепившись руками в прутья тележки, двигаться немного страшно. Он прислушивается к шуму со стороны главной улицы: только редкие автобусы и разговоры из соседних окон.<br/>
— Нахуя мы это сделали, — поражённо выдыхает он, наконец разжимая пальцы. Со стороны Чонина слышится смешок.<br/>
— Было весело.<br/>
— Мы украли тележку.<br/>
— Мы взяли её на прокат. Вернём утром.<br/>
— У нас тут бухла — залейся, ты себя-то вспомнишь после него? — Сехун выскакивает из тележки, зажигалка выпадает из его кармана и ударяется о землю. Чонин поднимает голову: у него красные от бега щёки и весь лоб в поту.<br/>
— Не ссы в трусы. От одной тележки с них не убудет. К тому же не заметил, чтобы за нами резко погнался отряд товарищей в форме, — он резко выпрямляется; смотрят друг другу глаза в глаза. Чонин выглядит запыхавшимся и усталым, ветер треплет его волосы, и он недовольно фыркает.<br/>
— Хочешь, я тебя сейчас тоже покатаю? — Сехун неуверенно улыбается, поднимает зажигалку с земли и прячет руки в карманах. Ему всё ещё немного холодно.<br/>
— Хочу. Но сначала по пиву, — Чонин улыбается в ответ.</p><p>Они бросают тележку на парковке около набережной. Сехун держит в руках оставшуюся банку пива и блок сигарет, Чонин пытается открыть водку, но получается плохо. Они громко смеются и постоянно спотыкаются на ровном месте. Сехун думает, что ему давно не было так тепло с полузнакомым человеком рядом. Чонин закидывает ему руку на плечо и пьёт водку из горла.<br/>
— Мы должны поехать в Амстердам, там супер, — говорит он, неуклюже усаживаясь на траву. Мокро, со стороны дороги воняет бензином. Сехун садится рядом и распаковывает блок: пачки вываливаются на землю, а ветер уносит остатки упаковки в сторону реки.<br/>
— Для начала в Мокпо. Надо проверить тебя в деле.<br/>
— Я не умею водить, если ты про это. Мы поедем на поезде.<br/>
— Так говоришь, будто мы уже билеты собираемся брать, — смеётся Сехун и протягивает ему сигарету.<br/>
Курят в тишине — слышно только, как шумит река внизу. Сехун думает, что это очень странно, что на них никто не ругается и не пытается согнать — это же типа административка. Хотя они уже угнали тележку из магазина, терять уже нечего.<br/>
— Вообще, забавно. Я думал, что ты не согласишься гулять и вообще скажешь, что не общаешься с придурками, — Сехун тянет у него из рук бутылку и отпивает немного, водка обжигает горло. После сигарет немного кружится голова, он запоздало вспоминает, что сегодня совсем не ел. — И тем более не будешь пить.<br/>
— Я выгляжу таким паинькой?<br/>
Чонин смотрит на него очень серьёзно (Сехун надеется, что если он и покраснел, то это от холода и алкоголя).<br/>
— Ты выглядишь потрясающе.<br/>
У Чонина очень тёплые ладони, а в глазах искрятся бенгальские огни (или пивные пузырьки со дна стакана — смотрится одинаково красиво). Сехун открывает рот, но не очень понимает, нужно ли ему что-то говорить — мысли путаются, всё вокруг напоминает кадры из голливудского фильма. Чонин тянется к нему ближе.<br/>
С другого берега слышится чужой крик — они оборачиваются и видят полицейских, угрожающе машущих фонариками. Несколько секунд они не понимают, что происходит. Сехун подрывается первым: хватает Чонина за ворот пальто, суёт ему бутылку и три пачки в руки, остальные еле как распихивает по карманам. Они убегают и теряются среди тёмных подворотен, но их смех как будто всё ещё слышится среди фонарей у реки.<br/>
Тележка так и остаётся стоять на парковке.</p><p>Через пару недель Чонин тащит его с собой по магазинам: спортивка, обувные, бытовая техника, товары для дома, сувенирный. Сехуну скучно, он лениво грызёт трубочку от стаканчика с кофе, пока Чонин копается в шмотках по скидке.<br/>
— Ты знаешь, что ты подлец? — спрашивает Сехун, глядя, как он придирчиво разглядывает своё отражение в зеркале.<br/>
— Чего? Ты этого к чему? — Чонин оборачивается на него, недовольно хмурится, одёргивая полы пиджака.<br/>
— Во-первых, отвечать вопросом на вопрос невежливо, — Сехун качает головой, — а во-вторых, подлецу всё к лицу. Хотя цветастую рубашку я бы не брал.</p><p>— Знаешь, у Кёнсу такое лицо, будто он готов тебя убить через минуту.<br/>
Чонин смотрит на него с недоумением.<br/>
— Я думал, он тебе понравился.<br/>
Сехун только пожимает плечами.<br/>
— Он прикольный, но смотрит очень пугающе. — Чонин громко смеётся и чуть не переворачивает тарелку с рисом на пол. Сехун думает, что он нашёл придурка себе под стать. Но когда он не может успокоиться уже три минуты подряд — это начинает напрягать. — Бля, да что такое?<br/>
— Прости, — сквозь смех отвечает Чонин, наконец беря палочки в руки. — Просто Кёнсу такое часто говорят, но это не его вина.<br/>
— Не его вина, что он выглядит как маньяк? — Сехун тащит кусок курицы из его тарелки и быстро отправляет его себе в рот.<br/>
— У него зрение фиговое. Он просто пытается поймать фокус, — Чонин пожимает плечами и скидывает острую капусту сверху на рис. — Было прикольно, когда мы ездили в поход в школе. Наш классный рано пошёл спать, а мы сидели и разговаривали о чём-то — уже не очень помню, о чём. То ли девочки, то ли дикие медведи. Но в итоге он вылезает из палатки поссать, шумно ещё её так открывал, высовывает голову из неё, и Кёнсу на него смотрит. Ну вот этим своим фокус-взглядом. И говорит: «Вы не торопитесь к нам возвращаться». У него ещё лицо так от костра подсвечивалось, я думал, что учитель прям там лужу сделает. Кёнсу ещё днём орал, пока мы по лесу ходили, у него под вечер голос севший совершенно, и, короче, это было пугающе.<br/>
— Жесть, — только и может выговорить Сехун. Чонин пожимает плечами и забирает у него из тарелки пару мелких осьминожек.</p><p>Сехун едет в автобусе в сторону универа; спать хочется просто до ужаса, а желания хоть что-то делать — вообще никакого. Особенно — сдавать экзамен. Особенно — в понедельник.<br/>
Телефон в кармане противно звенит, он раздражённо тянет его за шнур от наушников и надеется, что он не упадёт экраном вниз — лишних денег на ремонт у него нет.<br/>
На экране высвечивается сообщение от Чонина, Сехун удивляется, что тот сумел подняться в такую рань в свой выходной.</p><p><b>[жожин]</b><br/>
сехун</p><p><b>[жожин]</b><br/>
сехун вернись в коноху</p><p><b>[оживший кирпич]</b><br/>
сдай за меня английский</p><p><b>[оживший кирпич]</b><br/>
тогда без проблем</p><p><b>[жожин]</b><br/>
хэло май нэйм из жожин плиз отпустите сехуна назад в коноху</p><p><b>[жожин]</b>,<br/>
но вооьбще удачи вхъеби там всех!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Сехун улыбается и убирает телефон в карман.<br/>
Домой он возвращается спустя несколько часов с заваленным последним экзаменом и двумя бутылками пива. Чонин говорит, что он сумеет пересдать позже и осторожно перебирает волосы у него на затылке. Сехун расстроено вздыхает и утыкается лбом в чужое плечо.<br/>
Они живут вместе уже полгода, и это кажется почти что сном.</p><p> </p><p>Сехуну всегда снились странные сны, если не сказать дурацкие;<br/>
он ходит по кругу, положив руку на плечо Джой. Позади него тоже кто-то стоит — он чувствует чужую ладонь на плече (тёплая), и всё это напоминает очень стрёмный ритуал — они проходят два шага, хлопают в ладоши и снова идут. Бесконечная череда, ровно до звонка будильника;<br/>
он сидит на крыльце школы; на улице лето, очень душно, и у него все руки в арбузе, на щеке — маленькая косточка. Он машет руками вокруг — пытается отогнать от себя невидимых мух. Перед ним лежит горка арбузных огрызков, над ними кружит оса и противно жужжит;<br/>
он стоит у обочины трассы; мимо него проносятся машины: красные, синие, зелёные — почти как долбаный светофор. Он считает их: одна, две, четыре, семь. Смотрит направо, налево; пытается что-то разглядеть.<br/>
Сехун просыпается растерянным и заранее усталым, ему кажется, что проще вовсе не спать, чем смотреть на эту хрень еженощно. Чонину он про это не рассказывает — не хватало ещё утренних подъёбов, подгоревшей яичницы вполне достаточно.<br/>
— У тебя выходной сегодня? — спрашивает Сехун, высыпая себе в тарелку оставшиеся хлопья. Чонин кладёт чайный пакетик прямо на стол, качает головой.<br/>
— Смена позже начинается. Я же тебе вроде говорил?<br/>
— Забыл. Прости, — Сехун сонно смахивает чёлку со лба и тянется к бутылке с молоком.<br/>
— Ты хоть про вечер помнишь? У Бэкхёна сегодня туса или типа того.<br/>
— Вау, — безэмоционально тянет Сехун. Чонин под столом пинает его в колено — он испуганно вскрикивает и обиженно потирает ушиб. — Ну что? Я ещё не проснулся, но всё помню. В восемь там.<br/>
— В семь тридцать, Бэкхён просил пораньше зайти, — Чонин шумно отхлёбывает чай из кружки, смотрит время на микроволновке и резко вскакивает — выходить через двадцать минут. — Кстати, меня не жди, я попозже приду.<br/>
— Ладно, — лениво тянет Сехун, едва успевая перехватить ладонь Чонина, пока он не растрепал волосы на его голове ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Я тут проездом. Уже завтра уезжаю, — говорит Хёнвон, протягивая ему зажигалку. Сехун кивает и прячет её в карман.<br/>
— Куда едешь?<br/>
— Пытаюсь найти дом, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами.<br/>
Хёнвон напоминает Сехуну один из его размытых странных снов — от него ему тоже не по себе.<br/>
Чонин ещё не приехал, хотя должен был ещё полчаса назад. Погода на улице мерзкая — мокрый снег постоянно летит в лицо, а видимость стремится к нулю. Они с Хёнвоном синхронно выплёвывают «сука» и негромко смеются — курить в такую погоду не лучшая их идея.<br/>
— А ты здесь как? Один пришёл?<br/>
Сехун отрицательно хмыкает, делая глубокую затяжку, и позорно закашливается. Хёнвон коротко смеётся в кулак.<br/>
— Мой парень подойдёт попозже, — отвечает он, стирая слезы из уголков глаз. Тянет сигарету ещё раз и надеется, что её не затушит снегом. — Он смену в кафе закрывает, скоро должен появиться.<br/>
— Понятно, — Хёнвон выбрасывает окурок в сугроб и достает ещё одну сигарету. — Ты же понимаешь, что долго так не может продолжаться?<br/>
Сехун смотрит на него с недоверием. Возникает желание пощелкать у него пальцами перед глазами.<br/>
— В смысле?<br/>
— Тебе придётся проснуться.<br/>
— Я вроде и так не сплю.<br/>
Хёнвон в ответ пожимает плечами и уже собирается что-то ответить, как за спиной слышится радостный голос Чонина — Сехун только успевает обернуться, как он налетает на него с объятиями. Он роняет сигарету в снег и недовольно ворчит (Чонин прячет озябшие ладони в чужих карманах и говорит что-то про вредных подростков с чрезмерной любовью к сладким сиропам).<br/>
Когда они оборачиваются, чтобы поздороваться, позади уже никого нет — даже следы от ботинок успело замести. Чонин тянет их обоих в тёплую квартиру.<br/>
Больше они с Хёнвоном не виделись: ни в тот вечер, ни в другие.</p><p>Слова Хёнвона про сон крутятся в голове уже вторую неделю подряд: за это время он успевает устроится на работу, поссориться и помириться с Чонином, устроить посиделки с аниме, пивом и Джой — и всё это время ему кажется, что в словах со сном есть какой-то смысл. Он спрашивает про него у Бэкхёна — тот говорит, что не запоминает всех, кто приходит к нему на вечеринки. Он спрашивает про него ещё у парочки знакомых — так же глухо.<br/>
— Я как будто что-то упускаю, но пока не понимаю, — как-то вечером говорит он.<br/>
Окна нараспашку — жарко до ужаса даже ночью; плед валяется на полу, рядом с ним — открытая бутылка минералки и пара огрызков яблок. Сехун лениво перебирает пальцами волосы на затылке Чонина. У него прикрыты глаза.<br/>
— Чего не понимаешь?<br/>
Чонин закидывает ногу ему на бедро. Становится ещё жарче, Сехун лениво водит плечами.<br/>
— Что именно я упускаю. Тупое чувство, типа ты видишь картину в целом, но детали не можешь разглядеть. Или наоборот — деталей очень много и они чёткие, но вместе не собираются.<br/>
Чонин целует его в плечо.<br/>
— Ты справишься. Если мы тут не сваримся, конечно.<br/>
— Я бы не был так уверен. Но спасибо.<br/>
— Всё ещё не хочешь ничего рассказать? — Сехун отрицательно мотает головой.<br/>
— Я расскажу, когда пойму что-нибудь?<br/>
— А если ты ничего не поймёшь?<br/>
— Ты же говорил, что я справлюсь? — Чонин кивает и целует его в висок.<br/>
— Я в тебе не сомневаюсь и буду ждать.</p><p>Заходить в книжный после работы стало новой привычкой: неторопливо ходить вокруг стеллажей с сотней читанных и нечитанных работ, лениво пролистывать сухие страницы и после уходить без покупок. Сехуну нравилась сама атмосфера таких мест, пару лет назад он даже думал открыть свой книжный, совсем как в кино — с небольшой квартирой сверху, ленивым рыжим котом или большой белой собакой и Чонином (Чонин — самый важный пункт).<br/>
Сехун стоит около полки с религиозной литературой и широко зевает, лениво прикрывая рот рукой. У него в руках — первый том Гарри Поттера и маленькая аккуратная Библия. Про себя он шутит, что это набор юного мага. Сехун открывает Гарри Поттера — ему жутко хочется перечитать момент со знакомством Золотой Троицы в поезде.<br/>
Несколько секунд он с недоумением смотрит в Абсолютную Черноту вместо страниц книги. Он пытается до неё дотронуться, но получается только коснуться холодного пластика, совсем как какой-нибудь экран. Под пальцами начинает дымиться. Сехун испуганно отбрасывает книгу и смотрит на свою руку — она выглядит как обычно, разве только дрожит больше.<br/>
Он открывает Библию. Поперёк текстов выведено жирное чёрное «ЭТО СОН?!».</p><p> </p><p>Бэкхён редко приходит на встречи вовремя, на памяти Сехуна такое было всего пару раз, да и те с десяток лет назад. Он бы не удивился, если бы тот пришёл через полчаса или больше, принёс бы с собой пакет с пирожками или чем-то таким и потом очень долго бы рассказывал о том, как женщина с перекрёстка нагадала ему смерть в очередном алкотрипе.<br/>
Бэкхён приходит вовремя — руки в карманах, хмурые брови. Сехуну становится немного не по себе.<br/>
— О чём хотел поговорить? — вместо приветствия спрашивает он. Сехун неуверенно мнётся.<br/>
— Может, пройдёмся?<br/>
Он негромко хмыкает — почему бы и нет.</p><p>Парк на удивление пустой, хотя Сехун был почти уверен, что в такое время народу должно быть полно — полдень, время для прогулок с детьми и обеденных перерывов. Они не спеша идут по одной из дорожек, вокруг много опавших листьев, местами — большие лужи, приходится их осторожно обходить.<br/>
— Так что? — спрашивает у него Бэкхён спустя ещё десять минут. Они стоят напротив небольшого озера (Чонин про него говорит — ещё одна большая лужа). Сехун всё ещё не знает, как начать разговор.<br/>
— Помнишь, я неделю назад тебе рассказывал, что мы, возможно, спим и всё это — полная хрень?<br/>
Бэкхён насмешливо фыркает.<br/>
— Вы же с Чонином договорились, что больше не будете пересматривать фантастику без меня? Или ты закрылся в одиночестве и устроил себе дикую ночь с космосом?<br/>
— Бэкхён, я серьёзно.<br/>
— Охуеть, конечно. Сехун, ты точно в порядке? Голова не болит, ты давно падал? Может, ещё про зомби мне лекцию расскажешь, а? — он закатывает глаза, устало убирает чёлку со лба. — Если ты меня за этим позвал, то лучше иди нахуй и успокойся. Это совершенно не имеет смысла, даже если это сказал какой-то загадочный Хамгвон с моей вечеринки. Так что бывай, братишка, встретимся, когда разберёшься со всем этим говном.<br/>
Бэкхён разворачивается в сторону выхода из парка. Сехун сжимает руки в кулаки.<br/>
— Я видел книгу! — выпаливает он. Бэкхён останавливается и испуганно оборачивается. Сехун замечает в его глазах страх, но не придаёт этому особого значения, путает с беспокойством. — В смысле, обычную книгу, только она была странная, понимаешь? Типа, ты её открываешь, а там не текст, а чёрный экран, как у компа. Я сначала подумал, что не проснулся и закрыл, а потом снова открыл и… с тобой всё нормально?<br/>
Бэкхёна трясёт мелкой дрожью: он смотрит на Сехуна всё с тем же испугом, что и раньше, только сейчас ещё и безмолвно открывает и закрывает рот. Сехун тянет к нему руку и тут же резко её одёргивает — изо рта Бэкхёна звучит мерзкий ультразвук, совсем как в той книге. Сехун прижимает ладони к ушам, смотрит на него и пытается понять, что происходит.<br/>
В глазах Бэкхёна — бирюзово-красная рябь, полностью скрывающая радужку, очень напоминает испорченный телевизор. У него широко открыт рот, а дрожь усиливается с каждой секундой.<br/>
Сехун трясёт головой, словно пытается избавиться от наваждения.<br/>
Через секунду всё тело Бэкххёна покрывается бирюзово-красными полосами, ещё через одну — он рассыпается в пространстве и ничего после себя не оставляет.</p><p>Он привык к тому, что с Джой можно поговорить о чём угодно — даже если он несёт полную хрень в три часа ночи. Даже если он пытается рассказать ей о том, что их общий лучший друг час назад распался перед ним на пиксели и исчез из реальности.<br/>
— Ты всё-таки решил купить у Чжухона дурь, — устало выдыхает она в трубку. — Сколько раз тебе повторять, мы никогда не общались ни с каким Бэкхёном, тебе приснилось.<br/>
— А если мы сейчас с тобой спим? И всё это совсем нереальное и вообще? — не унимается Сехун. Он нервно дёргает ногой и стучит пальцами по столу. В соседней комнате громко сопит Чонин — он старается говорить потише, но получается плохо.<br/>
— Ты опять со своими теориями заговора из «Матрицы»? Что дальше, «Мстители» в реальной жизни или займёшься некромантией?<br/>
— Джой, пожалуйста.<br/>
— Сехун, пожалуйста! Ночь на дворе, нам обоим рано вставать завтра, а ты придумал себе что-то, и теперь ни минуты покоя, — жалобно говорит она. Он почему-то уверен, что она сидит на кухне и перед ней сейчас — чашка кофе и пустая пепельница. Сехун оглядывается на часы с микроволновки — половина третьего. Он вспоминает, как в школе они с Джой (тогда ещё С̷̓͘͢у̷ͤͨ̅̉҉ё̨̨ͧ̾̓н̵͂͋̑͘҉) сидели на остановке вечером и ждали предпоследний автобус в сторону дома. Сехун помнит, что у неё были длинные чёрные волосы и яркие фенечки на руках. Помнит, что они часто зависали после уроков вместе и ели клубничное мороженое. Помнит, что она первая научила его пить кофе в любое время суток. Помнит, что она любит имя Джой, а не настоящее С̷̓͘͢у̷ͤͨ̅̉҉ё̨̨ͧ̾̓н̵͂͋̑͘҉.<br/>
С̷̓͘͢у̷ͤͨ̅̉҉ё̨̨ͧ̾̓н̵͂͋̑͘҉.<br/>
— Джой.<br/>
— А.<br/>
— А почему мы зовём тебя Джой, а не С̷̓͘͢у̷ͤͨ̅̉҉ё̨̨ͧ̾̓н̵͂͋̑͘҉<br/>
— Потому что т̄̍͒͒̋ͯ̏̽̕ыͧ͊̏̆̒̀̄͜͞ ̧̓̂̚с͛ͥ͋̾͏̨п̸͐ͮͧͬ͒͞и̡̋͐ш̌̍̊̾̓̈́̚̚ь̡ͬ̀ͪ̎ͯͧ̔̀, ̸̌ͣ̐̓̐̀̈̔͜͜ ̈̎̃̊Сͮͫ̃̒ͪ̽ͤ͗͘е̴̢ͭх͗̀ͥ̓ͨ̽͢͞уͧ͊̌̀̿̍҉̢н̑͊ͮ̌.̧̒͂ͥͮ̄<br/>
Сехун не понимает, что она говорит. Он не понимает, что говорит сам и сбрасывает звонок.<br/>
Джой не перезванивает.</p><p>Сехуну кажется, что все прохожие на него смотрят и в чём-то обвиняют. На ум приходит слово «проекции», он боится, что они скоро начнут действовать против него (он боится, что Чонин окажется таким же, как они).<br/>
Они вышли в магазин — Чонин еле вытащил его из дома и всё время причитал, что Сехун в последние пару дней «какой-то странный»; он совсем не подходит к телефонам, а если и берёт трубки в них — белый шум и тихие щелчки. В книги тоже боится заглядывать — прошлого раза хватило. Он еле пересиливает желание закрыться в ванной и просидеть там всю оставшуюся жизнь.<br/>
— Скоро фильм новый выходит, давай с Джой сходим?<br/>
Чонин выглядит как обычно — весёлым и беззаботным. Бэкхёна он не помнит — Сехун пытался узнать через воспоминания про общие встречи, но всё глухо. Он помнил про то, что они ели месяц назад в выходные, но не помнил человека, с которым они несколько лет подряд ходили вместе в спортзал. Сехун чувствует себя скверно — Вселенная явно хочет его наебать, но он не понимает, как именно.<br/>
— Можно. А что за фильм?<br/>
— ██████ ██████████ ██████. Говорят, очень интересный, — Сехун пожимает плечами. — Ты всё-таки какой-то не такой. Что-нибудь случилось? Я могу как-то помочь?<br/>
Сехун собирается ответить, что всё в порядке, просто он немного устал и ему надо проснуться проспаться на выходных, как вдруг — случайно задевает плечом грузного мужчину с тележкой, полной хлопьев для завтрака. Он оборачивается к нему, собираясь промямлить извинения, но натыкается на озлобленный взгляд. Сехун не знает, что ему сказать — испуганно отшатывается, опрокидывает пирамиду из консервов с кукурузой — они катятся по полу в дальние уголки магазина.<br/>
Мужчина несётся на него, не видя перед собой ничего вокруг: глаза налиты кровью, а изо рта капает пена — Сехун еле успевает отскочить в сторону. Мужчина влетает в кассу и роняет вместе с собой стойку с жвачками. Он не успевает толком отдышаться — Чонин хватает его за руку и бежит с ним прочь из магазина. Путь им преграждает сухенький мужчина с аккуратной лысиной — Чонин отпихивает его в сторону, и они вылетают через автоматические двери. Сехун смотрит на него, на его затылок и напряжённые плечи и резко останавливается. Чонин поворачивается к нему лицом.<br/>
Он видел этот кошмар сотни тысяч раз.<br/>
Чонин улыбается: широко, как всегда. На фоне — красивейшие ярко-оранжевые вспышки взрывов и людские крики о помощи. У него по лбу стекает кровь, а вместо правого глаза — пустая гнилая глазница. Половину щеки и подбородок съели ожоги. Из шеи лезут мелкие опарыши и черви, крысы прогрызают дырку у него в животе (если прислушаться — слышно, как они тихо пищат внутри). Чонин тянет к нему свою руку: вся вымазанная в земле, а под ногтями грязь.<br/>
Чонин говорит:</p><p>— Блять, чего встал, бежим, — он хватает его за запястье и тянет в сторону одной из подворотен. Сехун больно ударяется плечом о мусорный бак и неуклюже бежит за Чонином следом (тот крепко держит его за руку и уверенно ведёт их по тёмным подворотням). Сехуну хочется проснуться.<br/>
Сехун бежит следом за Чонином, и у него болит плечо.</p><p>Они прячутся в одном из заброшенных домов. Чонин сжимает его ладонь в своей, обеспокоенно вслушивается в звуки с улицы — слышно, как воет ветер и дерутся бездомные коты. Сехун смотрит в стену — ему это напоминает какой-то тупой боевик с элементами фантастики. Он осторожно потирает ушибленное плечо — болит как настоящее. Он думает, что сейчас бы ему хотелось вернуться назад — лежать с Чонином в обнимку, говорить про собак и тупые американские ситкомы, сидеть с Джой на диване и смеяться над очередным споконом, разговаривать с Сыльги по скайпу. Даже нытьё Бэкхёна с похмелья слушать было бы лучше, чем понимать, что.<br/>
Чонин осторожно тянет его за локоть. Они поднимаются на ноги и идут в сторону выхода из здания.<br/>
— Мы могли бы поехать с тобой куда-нибудь, да? В Пусан, например, ты же хотел поехать в Пусан? Переждём там пару месяцев или недель, у меня там есть пара знакомых, они примут.<br/>
— Чонин.<br/>
— Или в Мокпо, тоже неплохо. Там людей почти нет и чаек много, тоже хорошая мысль, правда? Там у меня тоже есть знакомые, мы раньше вместе работали и вообще, не пропадём же, правда? Я тебя не оставлю, ты только держись ближе, и всё будет…<br/>
— Чонин, — он заставляет его обернуться в свою сторону, упрямо вырывает руку из его ладони. Сехун осторожно кладёт ладони ему на щёки; у него дрожат губы и пальцы ледяные (как у-)<br/>
— Что-то не так? — удивляется (как будто настоящий).<br/>
— Чонин, ты умер.<br/>
Улыбка на лице Чонина дёргается. У Сехуна по щекам слёзы, а пальцам холодно до ужаса; они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Сехуну хочется ошибаться насчёт всех этих снов, насчёт этой дурацкой правды (перед глазами всё ещё лицо Бэкхёна, с маской белого шума в глазах).<br/>
— Сехун, зачем же ты всё портишь, — Чонин белозубо улыбается, взгляд не отводит. Вместо радужки — бирюзовые и красные волны. Сехун помнит их, потому что с Бэкхёном сначала было так же. — Я же люблю тебя. А ты всё сломал, Сехун. Ты меня сломал. И себя сломал тоже. Просто ещё не понял.<br/>
Губы у Чонина такие же мягкие, как он помнит, и пальцы в волосах на затылке как раньше. Сехун опускает ладони ему на плечи и громко всхлипывает, когда он отстраняется.<br/>
— Прости меня.<br/>
— Ты прости, — Чонин достаёт пистолет из кармана, совсем маленький, и приставляет его ко лбу Сехуна. Он даже успевает удивиться, что не заметил его раньше, и только спустя несколько секунд вспоминает — они всё-таки во сне, — я лишь выполняю программу.</p><p>Сехун открывает глаза.</p><p> </p><p>Он никогда не приходил на могилу Чонина до испытаний в лимбе, да и после не слишком-то стремился. Всё это казалось ему очень странным — вроде бы они прожили вместе почти четыре года, а на деле оказалось, что он спал всего лишь четыре месяца. В голову лезут мысли про киберпанк и далёкую фантастику. Ему становится интересно, как будут хоронить людей лет через семьсот или около того — будут ли выбрасывать специальный капсулы в космос или просто повально начнут сжигать тела? А может быть, будут скидывать всех на переработку? Он не знает, но мысли об этом вызывают у него улыбку, но он почти сразу осекается. Сехуну кажется, что он не заслужил улыбаться, хотя бы потому что он слишком долго жил вместе с прошлым и до сих пор толком его не отпустил.<br/>
Он останавливается напротив его могилы. Около серой могильной плиты стоит аккуратный букет с искусственными цветами — иберис и гвоздика. Сехуну кажется это немного глупым — гораздо проще было бы посадить их вокруг могилы. Он тяжело вздыхает и кладёт букет с белыми лилиями рядом, а затем присаживается.<br/>
В кино в такие моменты герои начинают говорить и надеяться, что далёкие призраки их услышат; рассказывать, как тяжело им живётся в одиночестве, как они не справляются с трудностями, как скучают. Сехун смотрит на серый камень; думает о том, что прожил с призраком целых четыре <s>года</s> месяца, и ему бы по-хорошему жалеть, что отпускать Чонина для него так тяжело.<br/>
Сехун думает, что отдал бы практически всё, чтобы не просыпаться никогда.<br/>
— Ты не торопился сюда приходить, — он оборачивается на чужой голос.<br/>
Тэмин почти не изменился с последней встречи, волосы перекрасил разве что.<br/>
— Привет, — только и может сказать он, поднимаясь на ноги. Сехун отряхивает коленки и растерянно переводит взгляд с могилы на Тэмина и обратно. — Не знал, что ты тоже придёшь.<br/>
— Я каждые выходные приезжаю, — раздражённо фыркает он, пряча руки в карманах. — И Кёнсу тоже. Даже Чондэ и Эмбер, и не один раз, я уж не говорю про Суджон. А <i>ты</i> где был?<br/>
Ему неловко смотреть в глаза Тэмину. Говорить заученное «потерял сознание, упал, очнулся через полгода» не хочется — это кажется нечестным — он думает, что было бы здорово обо всём рассказать, как-то оправдаться или типа того; Сехун стоит молча, кусает губы и старательно смотрит на свои ботинки. Тэмин подходит ближе и кладёт букет маргариток рядом с его лилиями.<br/>
— В больнице пролежал долго. Не думал, что так получится.<br/>
— Ты говоришь про него или себя? — Сехун нервно сглатывает. Очень хочется закурить прямо тут.<br/>
— Вместе, наверное, — Тэмин прячет руки в карманы и смотрит на могильную плиту. Сехун смотрит себе под ноги — должен ли он сказать что-то ещё?<br/>
Они стоят так минуту, две, три — смотреть на развязавшиеся шнурки и цветы становится угнетающе, сверху что-то как будто давит. Если бы кто-то из них был религиозен — подумали бы про кару божью или мирские испытания, но Сехун перестал верить ещё в средней школе (хотя мама всё время говорит, что он ещё найдёт в себе бога. Сехун пока что только теряет веру в собственные силы и жизнь в принципе). Насчёт Тэмина нельзя сказать точно — они не общались слишком давно.<br/>
— Ну, я пожалуй…<br/>
— Каково тебе было там? В лимбе? — Сехун резко останавливается и оборачивается через плечо. В глазах Тэмина — холодные скалы и шумные морские волны. Его ладони сжаты в кулаки. — Ты ведь его там видел, правда? Каково тебе было? Жить с мертвецом?<br/>
Сехун не знает, что ответить — прячет руки в карманах и уходит прочь с кладбища. Тэмин не пытается его остановить.<br/>
До остановки он идёт в уличной тишине — тихие разговоры у чужих могил, шум ветра в ушах. Можно было достать наушники, но нет ни настроения, ни сил. «Наверное», — думает Сехун, — «он тоже хотел участвовать в этом исследовании и теперь злится, что не сложилось».<br/>
«Наверное», — думает Сехун, усаживаясь на дальнем сидении у окна, — «ему повезло больше, чем мне».</p><p>Демоны должны сидеть на привязи, а не с тобой в одном сне.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. сайонара, сайонара</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>— Я не совсем поняла то, о чём он писал, а ты с ним разговаривал. Думала, ты прояснишь что-нибудь.<br/>— Да что там пояснять, — Тэиль смахивает чёлку со лба и кладёт папки на стол.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джухён сидит в мягком чёрном кресле и внимательно читает отчёт о влиянии новых снотворных на организм. Выводы неутешительные — в растворах придётся ещё очень много исправить, чтобы сны получались более или менее стабильными и не слишком глубокими. Джухён недовольно хмурится и шумно отхлёбывает кофе из чашки, кривится — остывшим он на вкус как подкрашенная коричневым вода.<br/>— Вызывала? — из-за двери показывается растрёпанная голова Тэиля. Джухён кивает на стул рядом с ней. Он чуть не спотыкается на пороге и чудом не выпускает из рук несколько папок — совсем тонких. Тэиль тихо извиняется и садится рядом. — Хотела спросить про Сехуна?<br/>— Угу. Я не совсем поняла то, о чём он писал, а ты с ним разговаривал. Думала, ты прояснишь что-нибудь.<br/>— Да что там пояснять, — Тэиль смахивает чёлку со лба и кладёт папки на стол. — Нужно было искать более профессиональных добровольцев, от него толку особого не было. Но всё как мы и предполагали — внутри сна всё выглядит очень реальным, пусть и размытым. Он и не думал, что это сон, пока к нему парень какой-то не подошёл. А потом всё — глитч, паника, жопа, смерть.<br/>— Что за парень? Он не запомнил? — Тэиль отрицательно мотает головой. Джухён устало вздыхает. — Обидно. Ну хоть что-то будем знать.<br/>— Кстати об испытаниях. Я тут добровольцев досье принёс. Они точно будут участвовать в пэссив-программе, — он кивает на стопку с папками. Джухён осторожно берёт самую верхнюю. — Они все студенты, но довольно способные. Сможем вырастить свой отряд особого назначения.<br/>Джухён устало улыбается, открывая папку Ким Югёма — с фотографии в правом верхнем углу ей улыбается совсем молодой парнишка с розовой чёлкой. В то, что он сможет стать хорошим специалистом, верится не очень. Она открывает его оценки — приятно удивляется.<br/>— Когда они начинают?<br/>— Через неделю первый инструктаж, — Тэиль шумно поднимается со стула. — Тебе надо только состав групп утвердить, и мы им передадим.<br/>Джухён кивает. Вечер становится чуточку лучше.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>